That One Time
by abovely girl
Summary: That one time the Mage walked into Simon and Baz's room without knocking and found them in a very compromising position for enemies and the heirs of two opposing sides. (No, not in that way get your mind out of the gutter). Takes place in early in their eighth year.
1. Simon Snow and the Mage's Surprise

A/N: So, I've been wanting to write this ever since I finished reading _Carry On_ and the plot bunnies finally decided to break free so I could write this (before Baz kills them to save Simon). Also sorry if the characters are OOC, this is my first time writing a fic about them, and sorry again if I use any of the British slang wrong, as I am American and have very little experience with it outside of books and movies.

Disclaimer: Really must I write this every time! No, I do not own the characters that were originally fictional fictional characters who were written for fake fanfiction and are now in real fanfiction (Props to whoever could actually follow that).

* * *

Simon walked into his and Baz's room and found himself immediately pinned against the door, with Baz's lips attacking his. This was not an unusual occurrence since the two final put their differences aside and finally got together. The only other person who knew about their relationship was Penny, and that was an accident, because she walked into their room during a make-out session last week. (That was embarrassing for all parties present, but at least Penny finally learned to knock)

Baz and Simon stayed like this for a few more minutes and then Baz released Simon from his hold. He licked his lips, "Hey, Snow." He pulled away fully and walked back over to his bed and dropped down onto it. Simon stayed there for a few seconds and then walked over and sat next to Baz. Baz smirked as he watched Simon walk over, once Simon sat down though, Baz just said, "Really, Simon you just can't seem to get enough of me today can you?"

"No," Simon grinned stupidly at him. Then he leaned back into Baz and kissed him again.

"Stupid git" Baz said as he pulled away from him. "We have to get around to doing our homework at some point tonight."

"Yeah, I know," Simon said simply and then he looked into Baz's eyes, "But you actually called me Simon." Baz rolled his eyes and smirked, kissing Simon one last time. Then he got off his bed to out and get his potions text book, because they really did have homework to do. Simon reluctantly got off the bed as well, got his own textbook, and sat down on his own bed.

This was their normal routine—after dinner they would "chat" for a bit and then they would go to their separate sides of the room and do their homework. What they did afterwards would vary, sometimes they would talk other times they would just read or watch t.v. together until they fell asleep (always _after_ Baz went hunting). Today was the latter. They sat on Simon's bed watching the second season of Doctor Who (not that Baz would ever admit it), and fell asleep with Baz's arms around Simon with his head buried in Simon's neck.

* * *

The next morning Simon and Baz woke to the feel of someone's eyes on them. They slowly stirred awake feeling the presence of the eyes on them, but not actually getting up; they thought it might be Penny and if it was they could easily freak her out into knocking again. Baz nuzzled into Simon's neck a little more, kissing it, to let him know he was awake, and that was when they heard a voice speak. "Simon! Get up! You were right, I'm sorry. Basilton get off of him! Enough is enough." At this Simon and Baz both quickly sat up, shocked at the fact that it wasn't Penny.

They looked up and saw the Mage's shocked face looming of their shared bed. Under the covers, Baz quickly grabbed onto Simon's hand clutching it tightly—the only sign of how nervous he actually was. The Mage just looked on as Simon quickly glanced over at Baz, his face worried at first and then it molded into one of determination. "Merlin, Simon! What the bloody hell are you doing!?"

Simon just looked over at him, while Baz (the sarcastic git he is) just cocked an eyebrow and asked, "And what do you think you are doing Headmaster? Entering your students' dormitories without knocking. For all you knew we could have been changing, Fiona was right you can be bloody pervy at times.

"I believe I was asking Simon, Basilton," the Mage stated icily glaring at Baz.

"We—Baz is right. What are you doing in here?" Simon asked.

"What I am doing here is no longer relevant, as I am your headmaster and am supposed to be looking after you. What are you doing, Simon?" the Mage asked trying to keep his composure which was slowly fading.

Simon looked over at Baz, who gave him a silent nod, and squeezed his hand, "I was enjoying a goodnight's rest with my boyfriend untill you so rudely woke us up." Simon kept his challenging gaze onto the Mage. He really didn't care about what he had to say, the Mage had been ignoring him almost all year and he loved Baz. If he didn't like it, then he could just bloody well sod off.

"You're what?" the Mage asked in disbelief, "Simon, he" the Mage pointed at Baz, "Is your enemy! I could tolerate your gallivanting around with Agatha, but Basilton! He's not even female, let alone human!"

"If I may interrupt here," Baz cut in, "I don't think it's any of your bloody business what Simon or I do." And to prove his point, Baz turned around to Simon and kissed him. Simon responded quickly forgetting about the Mage, only thinking of Baz and his lips upon his own.

Baz pulled away. He glanced over at Simon, smirking at the glazed over expression on his face, happy he was the one who put it on there. Then he looked over at the Mage's horrified expression. Simon pulled out of his haze a few seconds later and glanced between Baz and the Mage then he said, "And what are you still doing here?"

The Mage just looked between the two and sighed. Then he slowly turned around to walk over to the door. Once he reached it though he turned around slightly and said, "This is one of the first times I have ever cursed the Crucible for casting you two together in this room. Especially in _this_ room. Simon, I expect to see you in my office at some point, where we can discuss this."

Simon just looked at him and right as the Mage was about to leave he said, "There is nothing to discuss about this. The only thing I would like to discuss with you is about the Insidious Humdrum, other than that I have nothing to say." And with that the Mage just gave a disappointing sigh and left.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Baz jumped onto Simon engulfing him in a passionate kiss. Simon pulled away to breath, "What was that for?"

"That," Baz punctuated with a kiss, "Was for finally standing up to that wanker."

"Well, it had to be done eventually. We were going to come out at some point."

Baz smirked, "I think most of the school knows already."

"And how is that?" Simon asked knowing he would dread the answer.

"You mean other than the fact you can't keep your eyes off my devilishly handsome good looks?" Simon glared back at Baz and sighed. "Everyone knows you have been obsessed with me since fifth year, Snow."

Then Baz pulled Simon into a kiss and they continued on with what the Mage would consider horrendous behavior for the two. Though neither of them cared, or even thought about this, as they were too lost in the moment. They were both secretly pleased however, that they were cast into their own private room.

* * *

A/N: Wow that was longer than I planned, though I am happy about that. If you guys would like me to make a sequel just tell me in the reviews (speaking of which, please review and tell me how you liked it. That was a lot fluffier and serious than I planned for it to be at some places). Currently I'm sitting on a train right now typing this as Simon would and I would love to hear what you thought about this. Thank you for reading this, hope you liked it. Good bye and have a nice day/night/evening or whatever.


	2. Penelope! Learn to knock!

A/N: To my dear Guest, That you sooo much for reading since I couldn't respond back to you I'm writing it here. :) When you wrote in your review asking if I had the inspiration to write this into a series of people finding out it sounded like a challenge so…Challenge Accepted! On a more serious note, when you wrote that you opened up the flood gates of ideas for me and I'm definitely going to write this into a series. So, as per your suggestion, I'm writing Penny first and I have at least one other character confirmed right now (if you guys want more people tell me in the comments or pm). I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: If I'm writing fanfiction do you _really_ think I would own them? In the words of the wonderful Cath: Not mine! I'm just borrowing them!

* * *

Penelope had grown into a very bad habit while Baz was…wherever he had been during the beginning of the school year. She had gotten into the habit of barging into Simon's room whenever she wanted. It wasn't like it was too much of a problem, he didn't seem to care that much and he would change in the bathroom anyway. But now that Baz was back, she really should have thought about knocking before coming in.

One particular day, Penny walked to Simon's room knowing that Simon was there and probably obsessing over one thing or another. She was betting on it being Baz, after all if there was one thing she could count on it was him always having Baz on the fore front of his mind.

So, now as per her usual way of entering Baz and Simon's shared dorm room, Penny barged into the room causing the door to slam against the wall; and to her shock she saw Simon pinning Baz to the bed their lips locked tight onto each other. A few seconds after they heard the door, they pulled away and stared at Penny. "What—Simon—I—Sorry!" Penelope stammered as she gazed at the two boys in front of her.

Simon and Baz looked at each other in shock. Simon had no idea how to respond to Penny, after all Baz was practically his mortal enemy since they met their first year. Baz on the other hand was both stunned that Penny, _a girl,_ was even able to get into Mummer's House and that she walked in on him and Simon…with Simon bloody Snow on top of him!

As Simon and Baz started to slowly sit up, adjusting their clothes as they did so, they just stared at Penny, who was standing awkwardly at the door. Finally, after the silence grew too much for all of them, Penny spoke up, "I should have guessed it."

Baz titled his head slightly to the side in confusion indicating for Penny to go on. Simon voiced his thoughts aloud asking, "Guessed what!?" Penny was his best friend, and even he had no idea what Penny was on about.

"Well…You know…You are always going on about Basilton this and Baz that. It just makes so much sense now that you did that _just_ because you liked him." Penny said happy she figured it out, though a bit too late in her mind.

"I never did that!" Simon exclaimed trying to deflate Baz's ego before it got too big (he could see Baz's smirk growing bigger and bigger as Penny talked no trace of embarrassment left on his face).

"Yeah, sure," Penny said, "Then explain fifth year."

"What happened fifth year, Snow?" Baz said in a challenge, a mischievous glint in his eye. He knew that was when Simon was following him around all the time, but Penny was never with him while he did that so what happened when those two were alone.

" _Nothing happened fifth year_ " Simon said very pointedly at Penny.

"Really? Because I never knew there were so many words to describe the color gray." Penny said soaking up the way Simon glowered at her and Baz barely holding in his laughs.

Simon did the only thing he could think of at the moment to get Penny to shut up…and embarrass her: He grabbed Baz's tie and pressed his lips against his and proceeded to snog him senseless.

"Eww…I'm right here you know!" Penny exclaimed.

Baz pulled away with a loud pop and rather smugly said back, "Yeah, and…" As much as he enjoyed Penny's reaction to their kiss and Simon's way of shutting them both up he did not enjoy getting interrupted.

Before this could lead to anything else, Simon asked the most important question on his mind involving his best friend and his boyfriend, "So, Penny you're ok with all of this right?" He knew that whatever she said would have no effect on him or Baz, he loved the bloody idiot.

Baz kept his face blank in the short pause between Penny's answer he knew that Penelope had the greatest influence on Simon and he couldn't stand losing him.

"Simon," Penny sighed exasperated with Simon, he always needed things to be spelled out for him, "I don't care you're my best friend and as long as you're happy. Just don't let me see you two going at it again"

"Good." Baz interrupted before Simon could say anything. Then he smirked, "Just don't count on the last thing. You need to learn how to knock."

Penelope blushed again even harder at that and then her face grew brighter as Baz pulled Simon against him again. "Ok! I get it! I'll leave! Allister Crowley! You could have just said something!" And with that she practically flew out the door and Baz and Simon both smiled into the kiss.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if this was the best I didn't mean for it to be exactly like this but…the characters seem to have a mind of their own. Anyway I hoped you all liked it, tell me why if you didn't (please review). Sorry if there are any mistakes, I wrote and edited this really late at night. Till next time, I hope you all have a good night/day/or whatever time it is where you are! :)


End file.
